


Love in Mordor

by Leata



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Archery, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lord of the Rings trilogy, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Royalty, Swords & Sorcery, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of love, the kind that you are not supposed to end up having. In Middle Earth, there are many different races, one of them being the most feared. No, it is not the Orcs, or the Ringwraths, not at all. The Beastlings are the ones that scare those that find them in the wrong places. They are ones of war and blood, and their dark queen is the strongest and deadliest. However, few know who she is or that she really exists at all. She became nothing more than a feared ghost story along with the stories of old. However she is very really and very different from the stories, and those closest to her tell a different tale especially the one who hides the most from her life as she does is, the Elven Prince Legolas. Because as we all know, With Great Power Comes Great Woe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To enter an Elvish City

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I am writing this, however it has been a damn long time since I originally wrote it under the same name on a long outdated site (Quizzilla). I wanted to edit it change the POV and some other stuff. So it still is probably a bit crappy, I tried hard to catch and change all of the errors from when I wrote it when the movies first came out, when I was like a preteen or something, but there are probably still some issues cause I don't have anyone to beta me. Sorry about it if you catch any and its so bad it makes it hard to read, please let me know! Also I'm not how much I'm gonna be able to update depends on how many people like it or comment or whatever the case, I tend to have more free time but I'm lazy. And last but not least about the rating simply haven't figured that out yet. Once I get farther in editing (I'm only on chapter 5 out of like a million) I'll probably redo them. And yes, this is a long series and it has a prequel to, if I feel like fixing that to. 
> 
> And just to be on the safe side, I do not own Lord of the Rings or many any money from it.
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoy it none the less. ~Leatea

A tall mounted figure sat atop a horse tried drained, a shadowed in a flowing crimson cloak, not unlike The Ring Wraths from her home. Her figure shrouded as she came into the gates of the elven city of Rivendell, she had no motivation to remove her hood as the guards questioned her and then finally let her pass when another elf came to testify on her behalf. It had been a long ride from her home in Mordor going through the Dark Forest and finally making it to Rivendell. She would not have come if it had not been for Gandalf asking it of her; she cared not for the oncoming meeting nor understood why she was requested.

 

Mànta fully understood her place in this city and despised being here she was still a Beastling. However, she was not only that but the ruler of her people. Not to mention she was also among the highest royal family in Mordor. Her race was known for its violence, dominance and supernatural skill in fighting. However, because of her old age and hate for her placement in Mordor she had long ago started placing a secret alliance with that of Rohan and other uncommon allies for a Beastling. She was mostly known only as a myth and even in those tales a traitor, most never knowing her face but merely the color of her famed red hood.

 

She sighed taking her hood down once within the walls looking around as she followed the magic energy of the wizard stretching and yawning deeply.  Her stomach exposed wearing baggy black pants with night form fitting pants underneath it and a cut green shirt that was much like a sports bra, ending before her abdomen, finding it easier to fight in clothes like this. Her people where always dressed this way and only alter clothing for formal meetings, in which the only difference being a floor length flowing skirt. Mànta lips broke into a wide smile as she ran into the room spotting Gandalf for the first time in years, he had always looked out for her and treated her as a daughter more than a just a friend, screaming his name as she jumped in to his arms.

 

“Mànta my child, I have been waiting for you!” he hugged her tight smiling as she clung to him much like a child. She smiled looking to him before noticing the Halfling watching the scene looking sickly. “Mànta dear this is who I wished for you to meet. Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Frodo this is Lady Mànta.” The dark skinned Beastling oozed magical power and authority despite her childish action smiled down at him nodding to him, “Baggins. Ah that would be Bilbo’s nephew right? It is nice to meet you Frodo; I met him during his issues in Mirkwood. He is a fine Hobbit.” She said shaking his small hand smiling at the memory of the now elderly hobbit.

The boy uneasy shook her hand as he smiled weakly, “It’s nice to meet as well you than my Lady.” Mànta kept her smile inwardly frowning knowing why he seemed so uneasy. Meeting her race for the first time was never something that neither occurred nor went over easily. However much they looked like Elves they were different. Her tongue was forked like a snake and a dark teal; her eyes were unnatural resembling that of a scaled animal than anything else. Her hair was long and silkily falling just below her shoulders and much like the rest of her form, her features it was coal black. Her skin was a dark flawless caramel covered with markings of her clan and nobility stretching down her arms and over her viable hips. With her appearance she knew that once others saw her arms, tongue, and eyes they would be more than wary of her especially a Halfling. “Mànta…” Elrond started as she ignored him not hearing his words. She blinked as she saw another Hobbit come running in with red hair, _Samwise Gamgee huh…_ she thought to herself, as her eyes glowed a hot fuchsia. Her unnatural looking eyes alter colors briefly, being not only linked directly to her changing emotions, but also her magical energy. Elrond spoke once more frowning as he was ignored once more before clearing his throat and saying it one final time louder. It was only then that she noticed let alone acknowledges Elrond at all.

 

She begrudgingly turned to him, no matter what Elrond would despise her for what reason she would never really understand. He had seen her eyes changed; he knew all of her colors and hated the use of her powers in his home. Her eyes turned to a deep brown-black in her anger as she turned to face him.

 

“Honestly, if you wanted to know Samwise’s name you could have simply asked.” He spoke through tight lips. “Well Lord Elrond," her voice laced with anger and sarcasm, “have you forgotten that I am not an Elf. I am a Beastling. What else would I do?” She already irritated with him. “Oh how could I possibly forget?” He exclaimed frowning at her in disdain. Mànta stared matching his loathing glare back as he continued to speak. “Young Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade.”

 

The Beastling frowned looking away quickly sighing rubbing her forehead as she frowned more at the mention of the blade. “Now Mànta, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” He asked raising an eyebrow in question of her behavior, everyone in the room now watching her, as she grew more uncomfortable by the moment. She frowned snapping softly as he looked back to him her eyes a coal black in her fit of anger, “Do honestly think I did it?!” She hissed watching him.

 

“No, Mànta. I did not say that. I simply meant that you might know something we do not.” “But that is what you think you Elven swine.” She hissed as he finally noticed the switch of black to purple before turning back to her raging coal. Gandalf frowned as he stood and looked her in the eye placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t need to read his mind to know what he was thinking at this point. She sighed in defeat slowly calming, mumbling softly to herself, “…the one battle I will never win…” chuckling softly as she turned back to the Halflings.

 

She looked them over slowly frowning more as she caught sight of Frodo’s neck swallowing as she spotted The Ring for the first time in decades freezing as she looked into the hated object of her past. Frodo and Sam watched her in confusion as they watched the frozen woman stare blankly at the ring. Mànta swallowed harder unable to snap the trance that she accidentally slipped into, unfocused on anything but the ring around his neck. Remembering the horrible deeds she had done, her past that was in tangled with the ring all leading to her present hazardous situation. Her eyes looked over the chained golden ring as it lowly and slowly called out her name. The Halflings opened their mouths to fire off questions and clear their confusion only to be interrupted by a loud yell of her name from the hallway and the sound of pounding feet.

 

Mànta was swept away into the arms of her dotting adopted son, “Mànta!” he cried out again holding her tight swinging her around as if she were a small child “Mànta! Where have you been? Legolas and I have been trying to find you for decades!” he said smiling happily, as he held her close. The woman smiled laughing softly, “Ah my Aragorn! I know you have, but I couldn’t leave the gates, I had to stay in Mordor. I’m sorry.” She smiled relieved as he whisked her out of the room before anyone could talk to her. Stealing his mother thoroughly, “God you don’t know how much you saved me dear,” she spoke as they walked out.

 

Aragorn chuckled, “Please I think I do." Smiling at her lovely, "Legolas is here you know. He said he’ll find you later when Elrond isn’t watching you like a war criminal.” At this Mànta could not help but smile and laugh. That night much later after catching up with her would be son Mànta relaxed in the breeze outside looking out over the city smiling at the soft chill. She held Aragon’s shirt to her, he had insisted on her wearing it while she was outside afraid of her catching a chill. She could not help but laugh at the time but was still grateful.

 

She breathed in the night air closing her eyes as she relaxed smiling more as she sensed someone coming closer to her. She did not make a motion to give away the feeling in her heart, feeling the figure slowly kissing up the crook of her neck, letting out a sigh of contentment as her head tilted to give them better access to her body. Slowly wrapping their arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible to their broad chest, she let out a soft sound of relaxation, “…Legolas…don’t stop…” she purred.

 

He chuckled turning her in his arms looking down to her; “I just can’t surprise you anymore can I?” he spoke softly looking over her features lovingly as she stroked her face tenderly. “Legolas, you could never surprise me to begin with, and by now I know your scent far too much.” She cooed smiling as she leaned forward capturing his lips in a heated kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as her fingers tangled into his long blonde hair. She clung to him as he pressed into the kiss parting her lips as he held her with care, taking her tongue for his own.

  
He had never cared about whom she was or how her tongue felt, after meeting centuries ago, Mànta had long crossed that bridge and gotten used to years apart. However, this time was different they could feel it in their kisses. Somehow, they had ended up into Legolas’s guest room not breaking their now lustful and passion kiss.

 

Mànta groaned as the door slammed behind them with her magic, falling down on the bed as Legolas fell down on top of her. He shuddered as his hands grabbed Aragon’s shirt and throwing it to the floor. His hands rolling through her long locks, kissing her deeper, his hands moving lower groping over her chest and waist tenderly. Legolas needing to become reacquainted with her slim toned form as quickly as possible.

 

Mànta moaned arching to his hand turning them over to be on top of him, panting as she broke the kiss. She stared down at him seeing the need reflected back his eyes, “I missed you so much…” she whispered breathlessly. Legolas stroked her forearms tracing her markings lovingly, “I missed you too.” She smiled more leaning down to kiss him once more, “We can’t do this here you know that, if Elrond finds out I’m even in the same room as the prized Elven Prince,  he won’t let me come back, and I wouldn’t put it past him to tell your father.” Legolas rolled his eyes sighing, “He hasn’t this far, love. I doubt he will start now. I missed you it's been far too long.”

 

The Beastling queen sighed smiling down at him playing with his blonde locks, “You should go to sleep. It was a long ride from here from Mirkwood.” Speaking softly her voice filled with disappointment hating to end their long awaited passion, but knowing it better to wait. “You need it more than I do. It is a longer ride from Mordor, my dear Beastling,” he countered sternly.

 

“I have been sleeping…” she mumbled back looking to the painting hanging behind the bed sighing softly as he spoke once more. “Yes, but peacefully love…” he asked touching her cheek making her look down to him once more. Her face fell at his words as she leaned to his soft touch. He pushed some of her long hair behind her ear kissing her tenderly. He knew the burden of her powers, the stress on her body and mind. Her magic was tremendous however; she could never turn it off, when she dreamed she saw a grime future. One filled with only death and destruction of everything and anything in existence. Only being able to counter it being someone else to push into her mind and block abilities while she slept.

 

Gandalf was always the one to do this; however, her magic was still growing and beginning to burden her more than in the past. However, Gandalf was unable to help if he was not close to her. Legolas had learned tricks to help her from the wizard, but he could only do this if he stayed awake and had direct skin contact with her and watch her dreams and mind closing.

 

She hated doing this to him, hating making him more exhausted in any way fearing and hating to be a burden to the young prince. She put her head down onto his chest as she played with his hair and shirt. He held her tighter to him stroking her back soothingly, “Mànta. I was so worried. It was longer than we have ever gone before. I thought someone had found out and harmed you," concern racing through his eyes and voice as he looked down at her, “50 years of not seeing you, not knowing where you are and if you are alright or even alive. It was almost too much for me to bare Mánta. I had no way of finding you, no way of being with you or seeing you...to hear your voice.” She frowned rubbing over his green tunic, “I’m sorry. I truly am sorry Legolas…I never met for it to be like that. It was hard for me too. You know what it is like for me behind those gates. I just couldn’t leave or get away”


	2. Having the Past shoved in your Face is never Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving a warm bed to head to the council meeting only find The Ring and a mortal willing to throw every decision she has ever made into question. 
> 
> With great power comes great woe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say sorry if there are some issues with you being there instead of her and she. In addition, I am terrible at chapter titles, and I am working on updating this a bit faster. I only have one chapter done in advance before I published this, but the next one is long as far as the first two go. But hopefully after this week I'll have more time, I have summer finals and my birthday and for some reason all my bills are due this week, so I've been busy._."

Mánta watched him sleep until it was close to sunrise, having enjoyed just being able to lay with him. Sighing she moved away from him, slipping from his arms, kissing him softly watching him for a moment longer. She sighed watching the light smile that had been on his sleeping lips fade as he turned onto his side curling up; he knew she was living even in his sleep he could tell. Mánta turned stretching picking up Aragon’s shirt walking to his room to return it before going to her own, washing up, and changing.

Deciding she would rather hide from everyone that was going to be in this meeting she chooses to wear her formal clothing, which was still considerably baggy it was simply more comfortable and was detailed with silver and gold thread. Topping her outfit off with her red cape, pulling up the hood, she appeared like that of a red Ringwrath once more, however it did affectively hid her face and body, hiding everything but the shine of her dark eyes. 

As she finally made it into the council room, she realized she was the last one to arrive and Elrond was about to begin. He paused turning to her, “Come and sit here.” He ordered his hand offering to the seat beside him. Frowning she noticed that Legolas had saved a seat next to her, but knowing Elrond it would be unwise to choose the seat she longed for. Inwardly sighing she moved towards the seat silently, knowing everyone is watching her. However Mánta’s gaze only met with Legolas’s his smile every soft _I love you,_ she spoke softly to his mind. Legolas’s smile only grew _I love you too, I’ll see you tonight?_  He answered back and she could not help but reply with an _of course_.

Realizing that Elrond had already started the beastling frowned turning to give him at least half of her attention, finding even that was too much.  “…you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth The Ring, Frodo.” As the young hobbit placed the ring on the center table, she lifted her head, her eyes turning black with anger, so not even the elves could see any part of your body. 

One of the humans spoke up then, “So it is true. It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gordon, kept the forces of Mordor at bay.” At this her stomach turned, her eyes getting even darker at the mention of the steward, knowing immediately who he was. Suddenly he looked to her, as if trying to identify her and see into the cloak, “By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!”

At this Mánta finally stood unable to listen to his nonsense any longer, “You cannot wield it! None of _you_ could! The ring will only listen to Sauron. It has no other master.” The dark queen nearly shouted at them.  At the sound of her voice The Ring begins to whisper in black speech, “'Ash nazg durbatul^uk, ash nazg thrakatulu^kagh buzum-ishi krimpatul.” Finally, it whispers even more clearly and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “Mánta!”

At this the steward’s son, Boromir’s attention moves from the ring and back to the frozen hooded figure, causing Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn to shift in their seats, “Mánta? My father as spoken of her,” Mentally she calmed the three not wishing them to speak out yet, _Do not speak. I want to know what his father told him. I wish to see how much they actually know._ This calmed them momentarily though Boromir moved closer, “He said that she once lived in Gondor. That she betrayed Isildur to his death,” at this Aragorn shifted once more disliking where this was going. “And stole The Ring from him, killed her own kin with it and overthrew Gondor. Later, my father said, that she moved to the Fangorn Forest and to Mordor, where she ended up marring the Witch King of Angmar.”

It was Legolas’s turn to shift in his seat and glare at him with anger and sadness in his heart, knowing that she could not really belong to him. That this was the sole reason they were apart so many years, even if Mánta had no say in the matter he could not help but hate the fact being said so bluntly and by a human no less. He would do anything to claim the beastling as his own, even go against his father, uncaring about his position in his own realm when it came to the dark queen. Boromir however continued on and all the while moving closer to his hidden lover, “And even then she betrayed him and Mordor as well, helping Rohan and other kingdoms in wars and battles to this day. She is nothing more than a traitor in every sense!”

He moved closer still to her wanting nothing more to than to stanch the hood away from her face, she was unable to move his final words cutting deep into her being hating Gondor even more than she already did. She wanted nothing more than to dig her claws into his neck and kill him right there. Only when Aragon’s voice reached their ears did it snap them both from their murderous thoughts, “That is enough Boromir!”


	3. Dirty Tricks and Painful Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some notes about this chapter as well as future but first I wanted to say that I think I am going to start updating this every 2-3 weeks depending on my work schedule and such. That being said I have a few chapters done in advanced, so the only other influence to me updating sooner is responses to the series. So if you comment or give feedback I will post faster. I need motivation other than wanting to finish out what I started and hearing that people actually enjoy this helps encourage me. 
> 
> So on to the second point to address, because this chapter contains some Elvish I just want to put a note on it. For the most part, I wrote down the Elvish from the movie, in Elvish, so if you watched them you should have an idea of what they are saying. I also put the translation after it in () with the letter indicating the language. However some parts are not from the movies, so in those scenes it just as an (E) indicating that it would be in Elvish, and that is really if I couldn’t get a translation for it. In addition, because it seems that everyone in Middle Earth has a langue just about, so do Mánta’s race, the Beastlings. So because I am lazy I do not want to make a new language it will have (B) in front of it. Now for the most part with that only people that really can speak it would be Legolas, Aragon, Gandalf, dwarfs and those from Mordor. I might have some Black Speech too, the language from Mordor, but I do not quite remember.

“If I understand correctly she not only helped Rohan she also helped Gondor quite a bit. It was not until after she handed the throne to your family that Gondor suffered! That city has never seen better days than under **her rule.** ” Aragon continued, unable to Boromir’s ranting any longer. The Beastling smiled softly behind her cloak looking over him tenderly, having more than a fondness for the young heir.

After he had finished everyone’s eyes were now on him, unable to believe that a human had defended one from the dark depths of Mordor. Mánta however took this opportunity to slink back to her seat, now that Boromir, and everyone else’s, attention was on Aragorn. “And what would a Ranger know of this matter or of her at all?” Boromir spoke his eyes solely on Aragon, who sat down slowly his eyes falling to the floor silent.

It was then that the elven prince finally lost his battle with his anger for the mortal, “This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.” As Legolas spoke these words, Boromir’s eyes never left the, would be heir. “Aragon, Isildur’s heir,” he spoke carefully questioning the words that fell from his lips. “An heir to the throne of Gondor,” the elfing finished. 

Aragorn glanced at Legolas motioning for him to sit once more, “Ham-ndu, Legolas.” (E-sit down) Legolas hesitated before Mánta spoke softly his mind; _Listen to him, dear please_. He frowns as he took his seat once more, the dark queen watching them chuckling inwardly. _You two are too protective of me. You know well enough I can take care of myself_ , she speaks to them laugher in her tone as she looks back to Boromir. He is still watching Aragorn mumbling to himself more than to anyone in the room, “Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.”

As Boromir returns to his seat his eyes looking distant, a silence falls on the group before Gandalf breaks it. “All the same we cannot use it,” the wizard speaks wisely as Elrond nods glancing at the hooded figure once more and stands, “You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.” The silence returned once more before one of the dwarfs stood up and spoke roughly, “Then what are we waiting for!” Mánta rolls her eyes at his statement already knowing what any dwarf would do after saying such a thing. She can see where it is going, and strangely, this dwarf looks all too familiar making his actions even more practicable. Grabbing his ax, he raises to hit The Ring straight on with its blade, as predicted. However, instead of hearing the clashing of metal and the unbreakable ring, the room fills with gasps and silent terror. Mánta had stood in front of Elrond her eyes now blazing purple behind the dark cloak, a sign of her strong magic. Her tan hand reaching out as the Gimli’s ax floats to her waiting hand. She sighed standing taller, “This ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, by any craft **you** here possess.”

She looks over the others, as her eyes turn black with her anger at the stares of shocked fear and at The Ring itself. Mánta turned walking slowly to put the axe back where it came from. As she did, she continued making sure to speak slowly and clearly as she walked, “It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade.” As she walked back to her seat she stood beside Elrond as he finished her words, “The Ring **must** be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.” As Mánta’s gaze returns to the men before her, waiting to see who speak out against their words and her actions. However, she already had her eyes set on Boromir waiting patiently for his outcry, and in moments, he did not disappoint.

His eyes were already set into her, even though he could not see past her dark hood. Boromir’s face had already recovered from shock from her actions only to be replaced with anger and slight confusion, “One does not just walk into Mordor, but then again perhaps your friend here might be able to.” His tone snide and harsh, her head turned slightly to look to Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf, wanting to silence them before they moved at all. Only to find Legolas searching your hidden face for an answer while Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to be too deep in thought to pay Boromir’s ranting any mind at all.

Before Elrond could even speak back to the moral he opened his mouth once more, “its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this.” As he spoke, Mánta could not help but roll her eyes, _like you have ever been there_ , she thinks to herself spitefully knowing what he says is true. “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring **must** be destroyed,” Legolas, says standing once more at this Gimli stood, finally snapping out of shock at what Mánta had done to his ax. “And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it!”

Another sigh came from the cloaked woman sitting back down shaking her head slightly, knowing that a fight was brewing. “And what if we fail? What then? When Sauron takes back what is his?” Boromir chimes in, “I will be dead before I see The Ring in the hands of an **Elf**!”Gimli snaps back, “ **Never trust an Elf!** ” The elves around Legolas jump to defend him, as their prince holds them back. At this the whole room is up in arms, arguing and bickering, chanting from The Ring fills her hears as Frodo speaks up quietly. His voice drowned out by the yelling, she turns sitting forward to look at him better questioning his reasoning. “I will take it!” He says louder, everyone hears him, looking to him in shock. Mánta’s eyes change to a lighter brown. Her eyes filled with pity knowing what he has just volunteered for as she looks over the young hobbit.

“I will take The Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way,” He finishes looking to everyone. Gandalf frowns turning to him before smiling weakly, “I will help you bear this burden as long as it is your burden to bear,” he looks to Elrond and then to you and winks. Its then that she realizes what is going to happen, slowly started to back up towards the door, trying to make her escape. Aragon walks to Frodo next, “If by my life or my death I can protect you,” he says softly kneeling to look Frodo in the eye, “I will. You have my sword.”

Backing farther, she catches Legolas eyes, only now noticing that he has been staring at her. Shaking her head, as her eyes widen, as she watches him in horror, _No, Legolas please do not do this._ She begs silently to him before her mouth udders another soft cry begging him not to go. “And my bow,” _I am sorry Mánta I must_. He says back to her before turning to walk to Frodo. “And my ax,” Gimli adds walking over to the group. “You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done.”

By the time Boromir speaks, Mánta has drifted an arm’s length away from the door; however, she is stopped when Sam runs to Frodo stating that he was not going anywhere without him. At that, Merry and Pippin run past her to Frodo’s side saying the same. They say something to each other, but she did not stay to hear it too busy running to the door. Only then does Elrond catch on frowning as he turns to her, “ **Stop!** ”

She frowns grinding her teeth together as she turns to him, “What?” she nearly snarls out. “You’re going with them.” He speaks almost in singsong tone. “No. I am not going.” She snarled back finally removing her hood crossing her arms. At the seeing of her dark skin, hair and pointed ears, Boromir laughs, “She cannot come she will just be a waste! She couldn’t help us.” At Elrond and herself turns to look at him before she looks back to Elrond, “You see _Lord Elrond_ ,” her voice short and sickly sweet, “I’d be a waste. So I’ll be going now,” She purrs turning to walk back to the door.

This would have been the end of it; she would have walked out of the door, never to have any other part of the story. However, that is not the case, because fortunately for the sake of this story, Boromir had to say something utterly stupid, “Besides she is just a she-elf.” Because of that small sentence, Mánta’s head snapped around smirking darkly at him. Gandalf, Legolas, Elrond and even Gimli winced at his words shaking his head, knowing far better. It was a basic rule never to mistake a Beastling for an Elf or vice versa.

She raised her arm up slowly behind her back and opened her hand, before turning your body to him. Her raised hand moving in front of him and pushes him up against one of the large stone poles in the room, hard, all without touching him, her eyes blazing a mixture of purple and black. The hobbits and other members of the council, that did not know what she was where shocked, as was Boromir, most never having lived to see a Beastling and see one again. Gandalf simply put his head his hands shaking it softly.  Mánta holds him there licking her lips slowly, showing off her forked teal tongue, “I might live with them a lot, but **do not ever** call me one.” She nearly growls at him pressing him harder into the stone, causing it to crack at the force of it.

Her strong dark magic aura fills the room, and The Ring cannot help but react to it, calling out to her, saying her name louder than ever before. “You are her aren’t you? The one my father spoke of, **Mánta!** ”  At this, her hold tightens on his neck as a death-crunching yes. Elrond now frowned at her force, “Mánta, you cannot kill someone! Not here, not now.” He commands only to make her snarl back at him, unwilling to lose a bed in Rivendell over a foolish mortal, “Fine, you always ruin all of my fun.” She hissed to him dropping him to the ground like a brick turning to face him,  “But, I am not going with th-“her words are cut short as a howling scream, much like the ear shattering screech of a Ringwrath fills the room.  As she recovers from the painful shock her eyes looking down at her stomach seeing a sword sticking out of her, merely the tip, black blood soon covering her stomach. Legolas frowns lowly, looking to her with concern, never having seen her getting so injured before his eyes feeling with anger as he looks to Boromir. However, he was the only one to have much of reaction, other than the hobbits disgust at the sight, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and even Elrond simply rolled their eyes being calm knowing about the Beastlings immorality.  Black blood dripped slowly like acid to the floor covering the sword as it bubbled on the stone floor, being poisonous and toxic a dark warrior’s last defense.

Mánta’s shocked frown snapped into a wicked smile, grabbing the tip of the sword and pulling it through her body. She pulled it until the tilt was shoved through her back and into her hands. Groaning at the discomfort and pain as blood seeped from her full lips and drenched her clothing, pooling on the floor. The immortal took a moment to let her spine heal before turning on her heal to kick Boromir onto his back on the floor, holding him down with her foot pressing hard down onto his chest. Drawing his own, blood covered sword to his throat her stomach still bleeding as the hole closed slowly. The skin closing around re-growing bone, organ and muscle, “Now, what were you trying to do again? Oh, yes right **kill** **me** was it? You should know that Beastlings are immoral, so you will not be killing me any time soon. So, sorry to disappoint you next time try fire and cutting me into pieces. It will give you more time to run.” She hissed down at him, her stomach finished sewing itself together.

She hissed slicing his throat, only lightly to make her point, watching him wince at the pain of the cut and hiss at the pain of her blood touching him. She lets out a content sigh standing up stabbing the sword down into the stone, making it stick into it, before walking away from him. This is when Elrond finally speaks, happy that she is done with her little show of power, “You are going with them, Mánta, whether you want to go or not. You do not have a choice.” 

Her smirk and happiness faded in an instant, he really did like to ruin all of her fun, “Alright, give me three **good** reasons why I should.” She stated flatly crossing her arms over her blood soaked chest. Elrond paused frowning thinking for a moment before speaking, “You know Mordor better than anyone else here.” She nodded, “That is one Elrond.” He nodded thinking again, “If The Ring is not destroyed you will be once again belong to Sauron and forced to do be his Queen.” Mánta winced at this, knowing it was true, “Do not remind me”. She was the strongest female, consumed with dark magic a perfect mate for him. Upon his return, she is to be returned to him and her bond with the King of the Ringwraths will end, the only reason she was forced to do so was to insure she would not stray too far from Sauron’s sight.

She frowned more at the thoughts going through her head from the statement going before coming back to the present, “You still need one more Elrond.” Elrond was thinking, but he was at a loss, his face stricken with thought. Mánta smiled turning once more to the door, not seeing Elrond look for Gandalf and the others for help with the intolerable Beastling. Legolas frowned walking behind her, slipping his arms around her drying waist, pulling her close, “There am me.” He spoke softly kissing her neck finding her weakness easily. She frowned closing her eyes, “That is not fair, you know that…” she spoke softly to him hanging her head. He chuckled softly holding her tighter, “I know, but I have missed you. This way we would be close to each other.” He answer still laying soft kisses over her neck. The room was captured by silence, it was unthought-of for an elf to touch, let alone kiss a Beastling in that way and to have an elven prince it was taboo and unspeakable. The elves from Mirkwood however simply looked away, knowing it would be easier to lie if they had not seen anything. There were few trusted with knowing their prince’s real reason for never marring, and even fewer that knew who the woman was.

“Fine, I’ll go,” she spoke finally in a huff as Legolas spun her around to pull her close smiling widely. She frowned more shaking her head but giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, “That was dirty Legolas Greenleaf.” She frowned up at him, only to be returned with a bigger smile holding her closer; as if afraid, she would still run from the room. “Well then,” Elrond said as Legolas walked with you to the rest of the group, “You shall be the Fellowship of The Ring.” He looked to them before his eyes fell on Mánta, now standing with Legolas close behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her hands on his. “There are ten of you here. And I would like it to stay that way, Mánta.”

She rolled her eyes as they moved to an emotionless brown before going purple as her eyes fell on Boromir, “As long as he doesn’t get on my nerves he’ll be fine.” She purred out all too sweetly. _As if that is possible_ someone mumbles earning them an elbow in the stomach, “ufh” Aragorn sounds at the sudden jab, “I heard that Aragorn. I raised you better than that.” She tone scolding, Aragon looked down frowning mumbling out an apology. Mánta had raised Aragorn after his mother had passed, having been close with much of Isildur’s family. The boy had remarkably called out to her and she had followed the voice from Southern Mirkwood until she found him on the edges of Rivendell. She was very close to his mother and finding that she was unable to leave her son alone, and in the hands of elves. Above that, she could never go against his mother’s wish for the Dark Queen to protect her son against those who would harm him.  “You know it’s a long trip to Mordor from Rivendell, for morals that is. So it would be best for you to listen to me, Aragorn.” She finished with a soft sound rolling his eyes, “Besides it is not **_impossible_** that he can. It is just highly **_improbable_** that he can.” She uttered with a soft laugh.


	4. Finding Fond Memories with New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually notes at bottom of chapter...
> 
> With great power comes great woe.

Mánta sighed as she followed behind the others taking up the back of the group. Her hair was up in a messy bun once more and her cloak flapping around her in the breeze as they walked through the fields. Her soft brown eyes were watching the Halflings that were not too far ahead of her, feeling guilty for being the cause of their skittishness and fright. Walking slowly over to Frodo smiling softly down at him, “Frodo,” she says softly as he turns to look up at her, “Did you know that I met your Uncle once?” She asked softly smiling down at him at this his, face brighten a bit at her words, Merry and Pippin trying to be discreet as they moved closer to listen better.

 “Yes, I met him at Beorn’s House and then I saw him again in Mirkwood.” She smiled remembering the memory, “Wait, Beorn’s House?” he asked softly thinking about it as she nodded in answer. “Bilbo once spoke of a young woman who waited on him and his companions while Beorn was gone. He also said that the same woman showed him how to get them all out of Mirkwood, but he never told me a name.” She smiled more chuckling softly, “Good, I had told him not to tell anyone.” She sighed happily at the old memories thinking Frodo had finished the tale, but unfortunately, he continued, “So you were the one that helped him get out by the river, that lead to Long Lake?” Mánta blinked shaking her head telling him to stop talking, “Shh Frodo! Not so loud Legolas will kill-“

She started trying to make him understand, but elves have always been known for their great hearing. “The river that leads to Long Lake,” he questioned before she could finish telling the hobbit to quiet down, hesitating in her walk while the hobbits stopped around her looking to the elf. Her face filled with the feeling of finally being caught, “That’s where father keeps all the wine,” He continued walking closer from behind them, “Mánta, after they escaped and you left, so very quickly. Four cases of wine were gone. The guards admitted to drinking two, but the others they did not know.” He paused stopping behind her, “You know that has always been a mystery to me.”

She smiled innocently as possible as she turned to him finding him right behind her, expecting to be screamed at in three different languages, only to be tackled to the ground with a yelp of shock. “Legolas! What are you doing?” She cried wiggling under him trying to get free, “You stole my father’s wine,” his voice a hair above his normal soft tone. “It was good wine! And I only took two cases; I thought you would never notice!”  She cried in her defense as he held her down tightly, “Mánta!” This time he yelled, and it was more than obvious of the laugher at their carrying on. “What!” She cried back just before his lips fell hard on hers feeling his tongue beg for entrance, finally letting him slip into his mouth holding tighter to his forearms as she stilled under him. Shuddering as he explored her mouth gladly excepting the passionate reclaiming and her tongue met his.

Slowly he removed his muscle from her mouth and looks down at you, his face marked with a sparkling smile. She on the other hand frowned up at him, nearly pouting, “Why did you stop?” He chuckled kissing her cheek tenderly, “I missed your tongue.” At this she blinked almost about to blush at his words, having him love her forked leathery tongue so much never stopped to surprise her. However, all too soon he was kissing her again, harder, deeper and more passionately, at this Gandalf coughed chuckling, “I am sorry to interrupt the two of you, but it’s about time we get a camp set-up.” Mánta groaned at the loss of his lips once more frowning even more at the idea of setting up, “Sorry Gandalf.” Legolas said still smiling.

Gandalf chuckled more, “It’s quite all right Legolas. If I loved someone as much as you two, and had not seen them in fifty odd years I would be doing the same thing, you deserve time together.” At this Legolas smiled more standing about to help her up only to roll his eyes as she starts to levitate herself up. “Mánta dear, will you go and get some firewood?” Gandalf said, “You can do it faster than any of us.” He noted knowing it was always easier to pull her away from Legolas by stroking her ego. She chuckled at that as her feet touched the ground once more closer to the front of the group, “Fine but I was going to do it anyway, no need for the buttering my dearest wizard.”

Starting to walk away but stopping short to look at Aragorn, her face gentle and kind. “Aragorn, I want to talk to you later,” she spoke softly to him a frown on her lips, “All right, mother,” he answered sarcastically. At this Mánta huffed out a breath before frowning more, “I’ve told you since you were little not to call me that? You had a mother and she was not I. Besides if you really want to call me mother than you’re calling Legolas _father_.” She cooed sweetly making Legolas cough back a laugh turning from them to hide his growing smirk, loving when Aragorn gets caught being smug all too much. “Fair enough, _Mánta,_ ” he answer frowning at her ruining his fun. At that, she laughed softly kissing his forehead softly, “That’s my boy.”

As she worked to collect wood, she paused her ears and powers noticing movement, moving to stand tall. Her eyes glowing in the dimming light _Gandalf, there are some Orcs coming. I’ll try to stop as many as I can, but they might be from Isengard and won’t listen to me_ , she calls to Gandalf. _All right try your best, we will be ready for them nonetheless,_ he answered back and at that, she dropped the wood and disappeared in a mixture of dark black and purple ascending light before reappearing closer to them on top of a large boulder looking down at them as they approached her.

Her voice booming as she spoke down to them, “What are you doing here?” her eyes a cold mint green of heartlessness as she watched them. An Orc stepped out speaking her title from her homeland of the Fangorn Forest, “What are _you_ doing here, Lady Killía?” She frowned more, “That was too bold. Who are you to ask questions of me?” Her frown growing deeper, her eyes turned purple as she blew up the front line of the Orcs, only counting for about ten of them. “Does anyone else wish to be bold? Now I will ask you again. What are you doing here?” Her voice straining in her growing irritation as her mint green eyes watched them. At that the rest of the Orcs, which were much fewer at this point, looked at each other. One Orc finally spoke up, “We didn’t mean anything by it, Lady Killía. We were just going to have a look around. Saruman told us to!” he nearly graveled, knowing all too well how expendable they all were.

At this the dark queen nearly growled in actually anger at the name of the wizard, how dare he control her Orcs, her army. “And does **HE** rule you or do **I**?” The Orc spoke once more seeing her anger, “You my Lady, you! What would you have us do?” He spoke as they dumbly nodded trying to ease her anger. At this her snarl turned into a deadly smirk, “Nothing. But you are more than welcome to try to run.” They looked at your curiously as she raised her right eyebrow, figuring out slowly what she meant as their eyes went wide. Raising a tightly clenched fist and opening it quickly in front of them making them rest of them explode from the inside out, leaving nothing but blown bits of flesh and black blood. Their hollowed cries rang out and echoed in the mountains as she shook her head a smile gracing her lips as she turned to pick up more wood humming softly, “Stupid Orcs.” Soon calling to Gandalf to let him know she had handled it easily, _Gandalf their gone._ His chuckling thoughts came back to her with a simple, _Thank you my dear_.

Later that night everyone seems to be relaxing around the fire, Mánta more than content to sit in Legolas’ lap, her head resting on his chest and their legs entangled together. She smiled as they talked putting more wood on the fire, using her powers so she would not have to move from the comfort of her lover’s arms. Sighing contently as everyone ate and talked to each other, Mánta and Legolas politely declining the other’s food, too used to their own to eat anything but. Aragorn smiled looking over the Beastling in the flickering light, “Mánta what happened to your hair?” He asked as Legolas toyed with the strains, having long since taken the rope out of it so he could run his fingers through it.  She blinked taking a long strand between her fingers looking over it, looking at the piece of black hair in her hand sighing deeply, “Oh, I guess I fight Orcs too much.” She breathed still toying with the piece of hair, “What does that have to do with your hair?” Sam questioned innocently confused. She sighed leaning back once more on Legolas’ chest frowning as she twirled the hair between her fingers, “It does because my hair used to be a dark cooper red, nearly brown in color. But I guess over the years it started being black, from the blood of Orcs that stained it I guess.” Sam frowned now wishing that he hadn’t asked, she blanched just as much as he was, “It smells horrible too,” she sighed frowning more as she played with it, “I miss my hair, it was the same color of my mother. I’m the only one that had the color out of my siblings.” She frowned more at how much she really was stained in blood lost in thought as she looked at the strand. Legolas frowned at this moving the piece that was in her hand to his, looking over the color more carefully, “I can still see it a little, Mánta.” He said softly to him causing his lover to smile up at him kissing him tenderly and lightly on the lips. She pulled back smiling more remembering what her sister had put into her bag before Mánta had left their home in Marik, her home and palace deep in the Fangorn Forest.

“I forgot that I have something for you and Aragorn.” She said as she moved from his lap to get her bag and bring it over to take her spot back in Legolas’s lap rummaging through the bag. “Now I know she put them in here…,” she mumbled as she looked as Pippin perked up with interest, “Who?” “Latíz, my…a…sister…And she…put them. Oh here they are! Legolas this one is for you,” she said as she found it handing him a leaf wrapped package, “And this one is for you Aragorn.” “Lemas Bread!” Legolas cried joyfully kissing her tenderly holding her tightly, “But how Mánta? This is from Mirkwood.” He asked as he broke the kiss finally, “Latíz went to see your grandmother. She gave her it to give to me to give to you. Plus I thought you might want something from home to eat.”

She said shrugging softly smiling at him, taking a vile of poison to put on the food that she finally took. She smiled more capping it and putting it back in her bag stirring it into the stew taking a bite smiling with a sigh, “Ah, so much better. That’s what it was missing.” She purred at the toxic spice. With Beastlings having the toxic blood they did, it was easy to understand why they liked adding more risky flavor into their food. “Death’s breath, O Mánta, this is the best present you have ever given to me.”Aragorn cried taking out his pipe happy for the uncommon treat. Merry tilted his head confused, “Death’s breath?” Gimli watched Aragorn hopeful for some, “Yes. Master Brandybuck. The finest weed in all of the western world and most coveted by any man that can hold a pipe. But alas, it only grows in the innermost section of the Fangorn Forest, hence the name.” She chuckled at the longing in the dwarfs eyes, figuring it had been a long while since she had sent any to the dwarf lords, “Gimli if you really would like some than you can have some of mine.” Smiling warmly at him as she handed him some of what you had packed for yourself, which was to anyone else was more than enough. 

The mood began to relax throughout the campfire most talking and spreading stories. Legolas and Mánta seemed to be in their own peaceful world, relaxing into each other. Until Legolas looked down at her, her head dipping lower into his chest causing him to cry out. Gandalf and Aragorn looked up quickly, “What’s wrong Legolas?” Aragorn asked quickly concern etched into his features. “She fell asleep!” He cried with a start watching her, the hobbit’s looking confused, “What does it matter if she falls asleep?” Pippin asked looking over the worrying face, Gimli and Boromir even starting to show uneasy emotions.

Aragon and Gandalf got up quickly moving to Legolas to move her away from the fire and laying her down on her back. The hobbits moving closer as Gandalf explained, “When she sleeps she dreams. She dreams about death, destruction, and the like.”

Merry watched them, “Like a nightmare?” he asked thinking about it. “Oh no my dear hobbit, not at all like a dream they are visions of what will come to pass.” Gandalf finished looking to the Beastling as her arms started to twitch. Aragorn watched her becoming more concerned glancing at the hobbits, “What do you do when you have a nightmare, Merry?” He thought about it before answering, “Shake, twist, and try to wake myself up.” He said thinking about it blinking more as her head was now shaking back and forth. Her body starting to seize, starting to howl, moan and scream in pain.

The hobbits eyes went wide as Legolas, Aragorn and the others tried to hold her down, having a hard time with her small powerful frame. However, when blood was coughed up in mass from her mouth all but Legolas moved from her. Her blood toxic to morals, filled with deadly acid like toxins that would kill Aragorn, Gimli or Gandalf with a few drops. Legolas being the only one to withstand it and the burning that comes with the contact of it. He moved on top of her straddling her to hold her down, looking down at her with pain-filled eyes knowing she is suffering greatly, “Is there nothing you can do for her Gandalf?”  Frodo asked worry lacing his words. Gandalf shakes his head solemnly, “No, Frodo. Not anymore, we can only hope that Legolas can hold her down until the vision passes. So she does not hurt herself or anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've sent a goal for this to be done before I transfer schools in January, and hopefully I can finish it as one of my winter goals. I also have been condensing chapters to make them longer and have a better break point. So not sure how long this series is actually going to be, this chapter four was chapter 7 in the old unedited version. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reads, it makes me happy that people are coming back and reading the new chapters and kudoing. So thanks and yes it's the reason I actually posted earlier than my two-three week idea. Have a good week everybody!


	5. The Loss of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mánta has been discovered for her crimes against her people and of Mordor and must pay for her crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have to start out by saying I am so sorry this took so long! I plan to crunch out a bunch. I swear I have a good reason for taking so long, I was feeling really sick for a while and it turns out I was sick and feeling like crude because I was 5 months pregnant! Therefore, my husband and I have been very distracted getting ready and all that fun stuff, so my winter goals were congested with a new one and many other new one goals. We are moving back to his home country to be with more family so we are mega busy besides waiting for the new little dude to make a grand old appearance. But I'm working on 7 right now and plan to keep ahead of the game.
> 
> With great power comes great woe.

Mánta is lost to the world of the living, her mind dark and shrouded in darkness, the feeling of falling as images and screams filled her mind. Instantly she was launched into her kingdom. Her mind filled with not just seeing but for the first time the idea that this has already happened, never seeing events she had simply not witness. The feeling unnerving feeling her magic triple in strength at the newly found ability making her sick within her own mind, the scenery becoming clearer and clearer knowing it to be her forest, knowing it the Limlight River anywhere, and knowing the Beastling drinking from it anywhere.

Her mind filled with dread, her sister Latíz, wishing to scream to stop this not wanting to see what she knew would be coming. An arrow coming from the surrounding shadows behind her sister shooting straight through her spine the tip coming out her chest. A low scream of pain escaping Mánta feeling her sister’s pain as if it was her own, her body shaking as she watched Latíz fell dead into the river. Slowly she started to awaken as the image of her sister’s dead body stuck with her mind tasting blood and her body shaking and writhing coming back to her body.

Legolas was the only one now that could hold her down, her blood pouring from her eyes, nose, and mouth burning his hands when she thrashed under him. Wincing in pain at the feeling, his hands slowly being trenched in it, his hands sizzling from the toxins however refusing to let go of her, when she suddenly went still only causing everyone to worry more. His voice shaky when he spoke her name softly, the only response he gets is a low moan and cough up more blood trying to free her airways.  
Gandalf reached down once the blood was clear of her mouth stroking her cheek like he had done so many times in the past, “Are you alright? That was the worst I have ever seen you,” he said softly worry filling his voice. Finally, she opened her eyes looking to see Legolas first on top of her and then the hobbits and Boromir trying to see over his right shoulder, Aragorn, and Gimli on his left. Her eyes lost and a deep blue in her sadness as Gandalf spoke softly again, “Mánta, what did you see?” Legolas carefully moved off her to sit next to her caressing her face and running his fingers through her now matted hair trying to comfort her. Her eyes seemed to continue wondering around aimlessly the haunted blue looking over everyone lost. “Mánta…” Legolas said softly, at that her eyes finally settled on his face but only looked to him blankly, not really seeming to see him.  
She said nothing moving to sit up only then realizing the pain that shot through her spine making her groan and wince her hand moving to source of the pain feeling noting but wetness. Legolas’ eyes shot wide with fear, “Your back is bleeding!” he cried worried, Mánta’s voice called out flat and unaffected by the fact she was injured, “She’s dead. She’s gone…” Legolas looked to her face holding her grabbing her arms, “whose dead Mánta?” She did not raise her head to look at him, “Latíz. She was shot in the back by the Limlight.” She said weakly as her back began to heal, but it hurts it is the first time healing as ever felt like burning. Inwardly she knew that it must be from a Morgul arrow that had killed her sister; her thoughts caused her to finally breakdown. Her cold demeanor breaking as she let the tears roll down her cheeks, crying silently.

She does not cry for the burning healing of her body and not just for the loss of her sister, nor for the obvious payback for finding out of her treason against her husband and the dark lord, but for the first time seeing a relative die and not just any relative. Latíz was her last family left on this plain, she sobbed for her loss of connection to this world, for the loss of her family. She cried for the fact that she had been killed because of her crimes and no one else’s. Blood tears rolled like rivers from her eyes, a constant reminder that she was never meant to cry not meant to care about anyone enough to cry. Her blood pours from her eyes as tears knowing somewhere in her mind that she has lost too much blood as it is and shouldn’t continue like this, that Legolas’ flesh is burning from her blood but it only makes her cry harder that she had hurt the one of the few people she had left in this world. For the first time in centuries hating her very existence, knowing it would only bring more pain to anyone close to her now that someone had found out about her double-dealings.

Legolas did not seem to care one bit as he brought her closer to him pulling her face into his chest kissing her head as he held her, letting her sob into her chest. Closing his eyes as he held her, she moved her head so the blood would not go on his chest or shoulder not knowing if she could bear hurting him more than she already had. “But how would you know that, you can only see into the future,” Gandalf said looking down thinking aloud with Aragorn. She broke away from her lover to wipe her eyes and cheeks looking up to Legolas watching his face as she spoke to Gandalf, “The vision was straight from Saruman. He killed her as a warning to me, not to stray any farther. That he knows of my dealings with humans, of my betrayal. I could feel him in my mind.” It was Frodo’s voice that reached her ears than, “Then how do you know that he was showing you the truth?” His question had an easy answer, “Would you not know if your Uncle had died in your heart, Frodo. My heart may not be the biggest or the warmest, but I can feel my sister is dead.”

After calming down Legolas managed to get her to let him wash her in a nearby river. Hating to see her like this, trying to talk to her only resulted in a blank unseeing stare. Later she went to sit by the fire, everyone else having fallen asleep hours ago. Sitting down Mánta wrapped her arms around her knees and pulling them close to her chest, she stared into the fire thinking about what she would do to Saruman and all of the Orcs in Isengard. Legolas sat down behind her frowning as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around her, protectively, “Are you going to be alright Mánta? Is there anything I can do for you?” She shook her head finally snapping out of her thoughts and mourning, “I’ll be alright…eventually.” She huffed out relaxing back against him refusing to close her eyes despite being wide awake now, “Please…just stay with me and be there for me,” she pauses for a moment, “and Legolas?” She starts looking up at him from his shoulder as he smiles softly down at her, “Yes mela?” {Love E.} “I’m sorry I ever left you,” she says softly and somberly only to be met with his lips on hers tenderly kissing the frown from her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! Having a kid, going to school and having a full time job kills my free time. BUT! I have a 3 week break for the holidays and i'm already going nuts and its only day 2. I'll try to push out as many as I can but unfortunately I lost a lot of my original work so I have to re-write many of the upcoming chapters, I will finish this however since no one really has been reading it or looking it I'm just going to do it at my own pace since no one is rushing to read it.

After the long ordeal, Gandalf decided it would be best to stay at their campsite a bit longer into the afternoon. Mánta sat still in Legolas’ arms seeming to be in the same spot as the night before in front of the new fire. She sighed looking to the elf, “Legolas could you bring my bag back over here please?” He was currently stoking the fire once more, smiling and nodding to her as he moved to fetch it, more than happy to have her talking again.

The traitorous queen had noticed that the hobbits had been staring at her all day and had not stopped. She sighed as she looked through her bag, “Is there something the matter that you feel you need to watch me so closely dear hobbits?” She questioned not looking up from her search.

Sam replied her question with one of his own, “What are you doing?” To that she merely nodded, “I see, distrust. You don’t trust me is that it.” It was not a question as she glanced up at him with shining purple eyes, only bringing more attention to her causing Boromir to join the hobbits in their questions. She sighed taking out food from her bag, getting what looked like pasta, a foul smelling sauce and of course poison. “Can you really see the future, and do all the things that they say?” Merry asked watching her intrigued rather than scared like the others.

Boromir huffed out an answer before Mánta could, “Of course she can. She’s a Beastling, but she can only do evil magic.” Gandalf went to silence him but she raised her hand to stop his interruption. “I don’t care right now, about anything. Please Gandalf just let him say what he wishes and think what he must.” Her eyes still hollowed out as she looked to wise wizard. He sighed as Legolas came back to her side pulling her close with a soft kiss on her forehead.

She turned her attention back to the hobbits to answer them, “Yes, Merry, I can see the future and yes only evil things, and now apparently I can see the past with help from Sauron. However young hobbit, not all things I can do are evil.” The Queen of the Fangorn closed her hand into a fist as her eyes glowed purple, smiling softly as she opened it. In her open palm held a red and black flower with a dark purple center, fragile and pure of light and nature. At this Merry smiled brightly with Pippin, “It’s beautiful,” Merry said to her looking over the soft delicate flower, “Then it is all yours than dear Merry. I enjoy when others admire what we can make. Besides what my race's warrior traits, we are the caretakers of the forest. Nature is a deep rooted part of us much like our home the Fangorn Forest.” She smiled weakly and sadly as she handed the flower to Merry watching him handle it with care and a thank you.

Looking now at the hobbits once more, noticing that Frodo had looked away after the mention of Sauron, she spoke once more, “Do not fret Frodo. I do not want it anymore; I would not dare go any closer than this to it.” Mánta whispered softly to him, her eyes a deep purple once more as she began to prepare her food once more. Sighing she interrupted Boromir before he could open his mouth to speak, “All I am doing is making my lunch Sam.” He blinked frowning looking to her disgruntled as he shifted, “I wish you would stop doing that,” he grumbled looking back to what she was doing, “What are you making?”

“It is called umarth-vasa ten' ai' firimar. It is actually Elvish for bad-luck food for any mortal. The recipe was actually made when the alliance was still strong between Elves, Beastlings and Men. The title was actually meant as a warning to the humans not to eat it, but a Beastling that has a strong control of magic is the only being that can truly make it. It is a food of old alliances and long since destroyed trust."

Later in the afternoon the group had dispersed into their own small groups, Mánta was sitting next to Aragorn, watching Merry and Pippin practicing sword fighting with Boromir. “Very good. Again!” praised Boromir to the two. Across the way the Gimli and Gandalf debated the trail to take, “We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east toward Mordor.” The wizard spoke, “If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I know they have not, I would say we’re taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!” Gimli argued. The argument caused the beastling to turn her head to the two, finding Gandalf already looking at you. It was silent except for the clanging of swords, “No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.” He spoke still looking to her, turning her head away to break contact first, she watched the three spar Aragon chuckling, “Move your feet!”

She smiled chuckling as she sat down her finished bowl, “May I? I might give you some tips on how Beastlings fight and what you are truly up against, or are you afraid that I might try and kill you, Boromir?” A playful smirk gracing her lips as he nodded, “You may, but just the two of us and you will use no magic,” he answered returning her smirk. She shook her head chuckling calling her sword to her hand, “Fair is fair but you realize that you should not think just because I will not use magic that you have the advantage.”

At this point, everyone was interested and coming to look, Sam and Frodo had rejoined to watch as Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli looked over watching her jump down off the rock to approach Boromir. Legolas shook his head expecting the outskirts around the campsite keeping an eye out for anyone approaching, “You better hold back mela or you will kill him.” He chuckled out Gandalf and Aragorn seconded it as she shrugged out an, “Of course.”

She smirked as he raised his sword only to see her arms hanging and standing causally across from him. He smirked watching her carefully before running towards her with force only to be blocked with easy and a chuckle, “Come now you must do better than that.” She nearly purred, missing fighting with her sword and more than enjoying the chance to put the human in his place. The dark queen easily blocked another move and countered stopping just short of stabbing him in the chest, stepping back to her original position. “Now let’s try that again shall we?” She chuckled out waiting for him once more to make his move, huffing out in frustration and annoyance he lunged at her as fast as he could manage. However, the beastling simply grabbed the sword and pulled it back with him still holding it, consequentially throwing him into a rock.

Gandalf rolled his eyes, “Mánta! We told you to hold back!” She grumbled turning to him, “I swear I am!” She was about to open an argument in her defense when she closed her mouth listening, she could have sworn she heard something. Sam blinked looking up seeing something in the sky, “What’s that?” He questioned Gimli wrote it off in a huff, “It’s nothing just a wisp of cloud.” At this Boromir stood wincing as he rubbed his shoulder coming to stand behind Mánta, “No, it’s moving too fast and against the wind.” Legolas jumped on a rock to see better, but the Beastling shook her head, “Crebain from Dunland! Hide now!” She called running to get her bag her eyes bright purple to destroy the fire, running to hide with Legolas.

She frowned as he held her close watching them pass over, “Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras.” “But Gandalf, we cannot. It will be much too cold for the hobbits; it would not bother me but…Gandalf.” The wizard looked to her shaking his head at the woman, “We do not have a choice, Mánta.” Gimli shifted as everyone looked to the high mountain that now held noting but a cold snow filled future.


End file.
